The Line of Princes
by Ouji-sama
Summary: Ok....this is kind of based off of a fanfiction I read called Captain of the Guard ... I am not stealing any plots, but I thought I would sort of continue the story in my own way by writing a continuation story about Utena's and Anthy's daughter so....ENJ
1. Princes, Old and New

Disclaimer: All characters of the Shoujo Kakumei Utena (Revolutionary Girl Utena) manga, show or movie belong to Chiho Saito and not me. Some characters do belong to me though. Also, this is a sort of after-story of a fanfiction I read called "Captain of the Guard". It's set in the near and then later future of the end of that fic, and it's about Utena and Anthy's kid, Dios. If you wanna know where I got the idea for this story, read "Captain of the Guard".

Princes, Old and New

"Center your sight," instructed Utena, helping her small daughter hold the larger bow in her little hands. "There you go. Now try."

Dios aimed, centering herself as her father told her. She released the weight on the bow and cried out at the bowstring struck her bare forearm.

"Owwieeee! Father, the bow hit me!"

Utena crouched down and scooped her little six year old daughter. "Ohh, it's sorry. It didn't mean to. Here, let father see the bruise. See? Not so bad. And look, look at the target, Dios!"

Dios looked and let out a cute little gasp of delight. Her arrow had come very close to hitting the bullseye. She sprang from Utena's arms and ran forward, touching the arrow, as if making sure it were real.

"Father, father! I almost got it! Do you see father? Do you see it?"

Utena laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Yes, I see it, little one. You're going to become a fine archer someday, Dios."

Dios turned, sudden curiosity shining in her big green eyes. They were just like Anthy's. Dios furrowed her little brow and puckered her lips a bit like children often did when they were thinking big thoughts.

"Father? Where did my name come from? Yuki says it came from a prince named Dios. She says Uncle Miki told her. Is that true, father? Did you name me after a prince?"

Utena's smile became wistful as she thought back to all the adventures with the sword of Dios and the spirit of Dios that still resided within that sword. It had lead to meeting the Princess of Ohtori, Anthy Ohtori, falling in love with her, and through many adventures of their own married her. With the aid of magic Anthy and Utena mixed their bloodlines and in nine months, Anthy bore their dusky skinned, pink haird daughter, Dios.

"Yes, it's true, sweetheart. He's a very noble and wise prince, indeed. Would you like to meet him?"

Dios let out a little gasp and nodded."Oh yes, yes please, father!"

Utena grinned, a gentle love warming her clear blue eyes. "Then retrieve your arrows and we'll go." Dios nodded and pulled free the arrows in the target before replacing them in the quiver and walking up to her father, smiling.

"I got them, father. Can we go meet the prince now?" asked Dios, so eager, so very much like a child.

Sometimes though, Utena had to remember that Dios really was still a child. She had a claravoyance to the world that most adults never got, and if she was only six and already shooting bulls eyes...Well, it made Utena wonder what Dios would be like as an adult.

"Yes, let's get on, then. Prince Dios has been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Yaayy! Come on, father, hurry!" said Dios, grinning and tugging Utena along by the hand. "Let's go, father, let's go!" she cried, showing her childish impatience.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Give me a moment, Dios!"

Dios stopped and turned, pouting up at her father before she was scooped up into the air by a tall orange haired woman. Dios squealed, squirming against the woman. She laughed, tickling Dios and holding her tight as Utena strode up.

"Hey! Uncle Juri, lemme go! Lemme go!" squealed Dios, laughing hard.

"Say uncle!" Juri said. "Say uncle and I'll put you down," she said, laughing at how Dios squirmed around, now upside-down with her shirt falling into her face, exposing her bronze chest and stomach. Dios looked up and saw her way out. She stilled herself before cocking her legs and kicking upward, her soft soled shoes ramming hard into Juri's chin, snapping her head back and making her release Dios, who dropped, landed on her hands, then fell back onto her feet to see Juri holding her face, one eye shut in pain. Utena was next to her, examining the bruise.

"My _God_ that girl has a good kick!" said Juri, shaking her head to clear it. "Are you sure she's only six?"

"Yes, I'm sure," came Utena's reply as she turned to Dios, her eyes like ice. "Dios, come here."

Dios walked forward, head bowed, thumbs twiddling in fear. "Yes, father?" she asked, voice soft.

Utena looked down at her daughter and sighed, crouching down and cupping her chin and tilting it up.

"Dios, why did you kick Juri?" asked Utena, making sure her voice stayed soft so as not to frighten her.

Dios sniffled and looked into her fathers eyes. "She grabbed me, wouldn't let go. I did what you told me to do if anyone grabbed me."

She wiped her nose and sniffled again. Utena sighed.

"It's good that you remembered that, but you should only do that if someone you don't know grabs you. All right?"

Dios nodded and whimpered. "I'm sorry, father, I really am."

"I know that sweetie, but it's not me you have to apologize to. Go say you're sorry to your Uncle Juri."

Dios toddled over and put her arms out so Juri would pick her up. She did so and Dios wrapped her little arms around her slender neck.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Juri. I won't kick you when you grab me anymore." Then she gently kissed Juri's cheek.

"Awww," she said, hugging the little girl tight. "It's all right, darling. That was a great kick! You're going to be very strong, just like your father, and wise, like your mother."

"That's right, and...wait...are you saying I'm not wise?"

Juri laughed before she noticed that Utena had that playful look in her eyes.

"Uh oh," she said before taking off, swinging Dios across her back and making sure she had good hold of her neck. Utena was right on their heels. Dios squealed and laughed as Juri carried her off towards the palace. "Faster, faster!"

Juri obeyed until she felt Dios be torn from her back by Utena, who held her tight as she passed Juri by, easily losing her. Dios giggled and clung to her father as she stopped. "Father won, father won, she won again!" Juri came up and bent over, hands on knees, catching her breath. "How is it that you always beat me...?"

Utena just grinned, adjusting Dios on her hip. "From my mercenary days. I applied for elite training. I had to constantly wear leather armor that was weighted down, plus a heavy chainmail shirt and a plate helmet. Pushups, laps, sit ups, chin ups, pull ups. All wearing that. Made me faster and stronger than a lot of others. Now when I run laps, I wear my weighted leather boots, gloves, and chestpiece. Helps me keep in shape."

Juri just shook her head and sighed beginning to walk back up to the palace with them. "So where are you two off to now?" she asked, glancing around.

"We're going to get Anthy and take our little one to meet the Prince...and would you please stop looking around like we're about to be ambushed?"

Juri shrugged. "Just doing my job, Highness. If I remember correctly, it used to be your job?"

Utena laughed. "Yes, yes indeed."

Dios looked up at her, curious. "What was your job before you were King, father?"

"Well," she said, "I was Guard Captain for the westward palace, which was the private residence of the Princess at the time. That's how I met your mother, Princess Anthy Ohtori. We fell in love, and then her father, your grandfather, died, leaving her to be Queen of Ohtori."

"That's also how your Aunt Shiori and I met," said Juri. "Your father introduced us when she called Shiori in for a favor. Shiori liked being her so much that she wanted to stay here as court magician instead of teaching at a magic academy."

"Or maybe I just liked being with you so much," said Shiori as she strode out from between some trees from the forest off to their right. They all jumped at her sudden appearence, but Juri broke into a wide grin.

"Shiori!" she cried. "You're back!" She swept Shiori up into her arms, swinging her around once before pulling her close and kissing her.

Dios giggled at them, then held her arms out to Shiori. "Auntie, Shiori!"

Shiori laughed and picked Dios up, pressing her lips to her cheek and blowing, making a large fart-like sound that mixed with Dios' high squeals of laughter.

"Oh, it's so good to be back! How is my favorite student? You've just finished with an archery lesson, I see?"

Dios nodded. "Yup! And I've been doing real good, even when you was gone!"

Shiori smiled and cuddled her student. "Good! Always supervised, I hope?"

Dios nodded again and gave a big grin, proud of herself.

"Very good. I wouldn't want you to get hurt while studying magic."

"MAGIC!"

They all jumped at Utena's sudden explosion. Dios winced. Oops.

"You've been teaching her magic without my permission! You know how dangerous it can be, Shiori! Why would you teach her without my permission?"

"What? I told Dios to ask you for me, because I was too busy at the time!"

They all looked at Dios. Double oops.

Shiori gave her a stern look. "Dios, did you not tell your parents about studying magic?"

Dios gulped and shook her head.

"Why not?" asked Utena.

"Because you keep telling me I'm too young! But Shiori says I'm just the right age to begin training!"

Utena glanced at Shiori, who nodded. "She is the perfect age level to beging learning. What I want to know is who was watching her while she studied."

Juri cleared her throat and raised her hand a little.

"Juri!" Utena cried. "I'm sorry! She told me she had permission!"

Shiori glared at Dios. "Dios, you knew that you were supposed to get permission from your mother and father before I started teaching you."

Utena sighed. "It's all right. It's too late now. How long have you been teaching her?"

Shiori shurgged. "A few months? She's become quite good at floating things since I last saw her."

"So that's why we keep finding the cookie jar empty..."

Dios hated it when the grown-ups talked about her as if she wasn't there. It made her feel small. Well...smaller than she was, anyway. They went on talking a bit while walking up to the castle, and Dios hid her face in Shiori's violet hair. She had always liked how it had smelled, especially right after she got back from a trip. Like herbs and mosses. She could tell why Uncle Juri loved her. She was nice and sweet and able to do magic, which was beautiful and wonderful all on it's own.

The guard opened the big door for them with a fist clapped to her heart in salute. They walked a ways until Shiori put Dios down when she spotted Anthy. Dios ran forward, her little legs propelling her toward her mother as fast as possible. "Mother, mother!"

Anthy knelt down and scooped Dios into her arms. "Dios! Is your lesson finally over?"

Dios nodded and nuzzled her face into her mothers shoulder, feeling soft strands of purple hair brush against her face. She loved how her mommy's hair smelled, too. Like a whole field of roses. "Uh,huh, uh huh! And father is taking us all to see Dios!"

Anthy's face broke into a big grin. "Really?"

Utena walked up and gave Anthy a quick kiss. "Mmhm. I thought she would like to meet him."

Anthy smiled as she saw Juri and Shiori walk up behind Utena, holding hands. "Shiori, you're back. It's good to see you."

Shiori smiled as Anthy went to her and kissed her cheek. "It's good to be back, Majesty."

Dios smiled and cuddled her mother's neck before she gulped again.

"I was wondering if we could begin to teach Dios magic, soon."

Shiori blushe and cleared her throat. "Yes...well...may we discuss that later?"

Utena grinned at Anthy's bewildered look. She leaned in and murmured in her ear, "I'll tell you later."

Anthy nodded and they continued to walk to the royal bedchambers, where Anthy and Utena slept, but also where Utena hid away the sword of Dios. Utena was going to entrust the blade to Dios when she grew to be fourteen.

Tsuwabuki snapped to attention when he saw them all turn the corner. A few years had passed since the battle with Akio, and then the battle against another vengeful spirit, Mikage. Now Mitsuru Tsuwabuki was sixteen, and an even finer guard than he was before. He clapped a fist to his heart to the adults, and stuck his tounge out at Dios. She did the same to him and they both grinned before Anthy carried Dios into the room.

Utena knelt before a chest and used her fingertip to unlock it. Shiori had keyed the lock with magic so that only Utena or one of her descendants could open it. From the chest, Utena pulled a scarlet silk cloth. She unwound it to reveal a jeweled sword hilt. Dios' eyes went wide as Utena revealed a sheathed sword of Dios. She pulled the sword free and smiled at it. "Dios...there's somone who would like to meet you."

A light shone around Utena and the sword, and then a ghostly figure emerged and stood among them. He was dark of skin and light of hair, just like Dios herself, except her hair was a very light pink, and his was very light purple.

He bowed low to the mall. "It is good to see you all again. And who is this, who wishes to meet me?"

Dios became shy as her mother brought her forward. Anthy brushed some of Dios' long pink hair away from her face so Dios could see her better. He smiled, and she wasn't so shy anymore. From that moment on, Dios knew that she wasn't going to be a princess anymore...she was going to be a Prince.


	2. The Test

Dios danced back through the trees, dodging the swings and thrusts of her opponent's blade. Sweat trickled down her temple. The footing down the slope of the hill was treacherous, roots and rocks threatened to make her fall, and through this, she was dodging and weaving backwards through trees and keeping the blade from striking her. If that happened, it would be over.

Her opponent's attacks were relentless and strong, and Dios' shirt began to cling to her body from the sweat. But then they swung too far and left a gaping hole in their defense. Too late did they realize their mistake as Dios lunged and felled her opponent. Dios watched her lay there, her breathing labored, wiping sweat from her brow.

She smiled and knelt down beside the body. "Satisfied?"

The blue haired girl lifted her head and grinned. "YES! You killed me! About time, too. I was beginning to wonder if Juri and your father had taught you anything."

Dios grinned and whapped her friend on the head, picking herself up and slinging her willow-switch sword over her shoulder. She helped Yuki, the daughter of Wakaba and Miki, to her feet.

"Come on, let's head back."

They walked a ways before Dios grabbed Yuki by the arm and pinned her against the tree, pressing her lips against her ear and murmuring, "Stay still...something's following us."

She sped away as quickly and silently as possible. She clamored up a tree, rustling only a few branches. She was right, she and Yuki were being followed. A person with their face wrapped in dark cloth and an iron helm came below her. They looked like an assassin, and they very well could have been, but all that registered in Dios' mind was that this person posed a threat.

Silently, Dios strung her bow and nocked an arrow that had a stunning poison coated on the arrowhead. She aimed for the back of their calf as they passed by. A non lethal target, but the arrow would stun them long enough to drag them back to the castle. She released the arrow and smiled as the targed cried out in pain and fell to their knees.

Dios dropped from the tree and stepped forward. Two long throwing knives thunked into the tree right by her head. She whipped aroun, another stun arrow already nocked and aimed for the shoulder. The new assailant was dressed exactly as the first, except this one was shorter, and he was juggling more knives. Dios couldn't see his hand move as he threw another set of knives at her. She rolled to the side, crouching and releasing the string a second time. The arrow went into his thigh and he dropped, going still as the poision took effect.

Then came a whistling in the air as an arrow sped towards her. In one swift motion, Dios drew her curved daggar and intercepted the arrow with her blade. More arrows rained towards her and Dios was forced to take cover by rolling behind a huge boulder with moss growing all over it. She took a peek around it and was livid to see a whole group of bandits converging on her. To make things worse, two of them held a struggling, Yuki, her curses muffled by a gag, and she was blinded by a blindfold. The others checked their companions before tying Yuki to a tree, leaving a guard to watch her as the others scouted for Dios.

She grabbed a large stone and used a spell that Shiori had taught her as a child to overcome her fear of the dark. She murmured the light spell and focused it into the stone, then tripled it so that it would have the same effect as a newly created flash bomb that their armory had in stock. She hefted the rock over the boulder and shut her eyes against the huge flash. Cries of pain came from the bandits and that was Dios' cue to roll from behind the rock and began to shoot arrows.

She got most of them, but by the time most of them were down, the light was beginning to fade from their eyes. Dios drew her sword and cut her way through the remaining guards. She looked around before she was caught from behind, an arm going around her throat. She pushed herself towards a tree and almost ran up it, flipping behind the person and thunking him on the head with the flat of her sword, knocking him unconcious.

When Dios was sure the clearing was still again, she checked the one that had thrown the daggers, since he was closest, and pulled the helm and mask from his face. Green eyes went wide at the sight of the blonde young man.

"Mitsuru!"

Dios began to frantically unmask people to find palace guards, along with Juri, Miki, Wakaba, Nanami, and Keiko. She went to another woman and ripped the mask from her face to reveal Anthy.

"MOTHER?"

The last one she unmasked was Utena. Dios ground her teeth as she went and untied Yuki, ungagged her, and then pulled the blindfold from her eyes. Curses spilled forth as she stood.

"Lousy stinking bastards! A curse on all of them! Where are they? I'll kill them all!"

Dios shook her head. "Would you really kill your own parents? Or mine, for that matter?"

Yuki raised her eyebrows. "What? What are you talking about?"

Dios nodded her head to Miki.

"...Why...did they do this?"

"I've no idea. We'll wait till they wake up to ask."

Dios and Yuki waited for the better part of an hour before Mitsuru began to groan. It was then that Shiori appeared and they waited in bitter patience as she healed them all. Dios shook Shiori off, not letting her heal her as she strode towards her parents, her dirty face quite angry.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you and a whole cotingent of guards attack me?"

Dios didn't say "us" because she knew that the attack had been targeted at her.

Utena, though, to Dios' surprise, broke into a wide smile.

"Do you remember, Dios, when I said we might test you someday to see if you could handle wielding the Sword of Dios? This was that test. All the things that you have been taught, hunting, tracking, archery, fencing and swordplay, magic and stealth...they all helped you win this day.

We're sorry we had to test you like this, but it wsa necessary. And now you will be the wielder and caretaker of Dios' sword."

Dios stood in mute shock before flinging her arms around her father She was only fourteen, after all. She couldn't stay mad at them forever. Or for very long at all, actually. They rode back to the palace Utena and Anthy took their daughter to their chambers, With proud smiles they watched as Dios knelt before the chest, opening it with a touch of her finger and drawing out the scarlet cloth.

With shaking fingers, Dios unwrapped the gleaming hilt before sinching the white leather belt around her waist. Now she was the owner of the legendary Sword of Dios. She turned to her parents and she knew that in their eyes, she was no longer a child. As she pulled free the sword, testing it's feel, she felt the presence of the prince that she had met so long ago as a child. And now, holding the prince's sword, she felt like a prince herself.


	3. A Suitor

Dios awoke to the sound of birds from her window. She smiled and sat up. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and Utena was going to take her out for a private ride to tell her something of great importance. Dios hadn't any idea what it could be, but she was happy to go on a ride with her father. She took her time dressing before strapping the white leather belt around her waist. She checked the sword of Dios in it's scabbard by lifting it a little and letting it drop back into place. She did this to make sure that if she ever had to draw the sword, it would come free with ease.

Dios pulled on her boots before heading down to a quick bite of toast and coffee. She ate alone, wondering if her father would be waiting for her at the stables. She pulled on her black cloak and riding gloves before going to the stables. Her father was waiting in an outfit of black leather. Atop her horse in the misty morning air, Utena made an ominous figure. The only other color she wore was a scarlet cape.

She smiled down at her daughter as she readied her horse, Krim. Krim was a snow white horse with oddly shaped blue eyes. He had been a gift from Anthy, and as Dios mounted, Utena was struck with how much Dios looked like the prince she had gotten her name from. After Dios had met the spirit, she had insisted on cutting her hair short. Somehow, she had ended up looking exactly like him.

Dios smiled at her father. "Shall we go?"

They rode off, just the two of them. They rode until the sun rose behind the mountains and they came upon a clearing in the forest. They stopped, and Utena and Dios dismounted. Utena unrolled the blanket she had brought with them to reveal a basked of fruit, bread, chilled butter, and a bottle of wine.

They spread out the blanket and sat down, starting in on the food. The ride had left them both hungry. Utena uncorked the wine and took a swig. Dios noticed that her father hadn't brought glasses.Dios took a bite out of a pear and swallowed, liking the feel of the juice slipping down her throat. Utena passed the bottle of wine to Dios and, surprised, Dios took a small gulp. The wine warmed her, so she took another. She passed the bottle back and Utena took another long pull.

After a good half hour, Utena wiped her mouth with the palm of her hand and turned to Dios.

"Well," she began. "You're eighteen. How do you feel?"

Dios' smile was a little loopy as she looked over at her father.

"It may be the wine, but I feel pretty good. So, what were you gonna tell me? That is the point of this lovely little excursion, yes?"

Utena smiled and clapped a hand to Dios' shoulder.

"Indeed, it is. In honor of you becoming an adult, your mother thought it best to hold a ball. She's seen to it that every elligable man is to attend."

Dios made a face. "Can you put have that changed to women? I don't hold much interest in men."

Utena grinned and nodded. "All right, but let's not tell your mother, okay?"

Dios nodded and they finished eating, packed up, and rode home 'round noon.

-----------

After a few weeks of careful planning, the ball arrived on the next full moon. Utena had Shiori use magic to change the invitations so instead of inviting all elligable men, it invited all elligable maidens. Anthy was glaring at Utena as dozens and dozens of young women filled the giant room. Dios, meanwhile, was grinning like a cat as she looked on them all. A few winked at Dios, standing there in her regal coat and pants.

Anthy pulled Utena aside and stood with her arms folded below her breasts. "Did you do this?"

Utena shrugged. "Dios told me that she has no interest in men. Guess she takes after us."

Anthy smiled. "Really...I'm relieved, actually. I don't think Dios would be satisfied with a man. She's too...bold. And I don't think any man is good enough for our daughter."

Utena smiled and pulled Anthy away. "Hear,hear. Now come. We have to leave Dios to her ball."

They went upstairs and sat at the balcony, watching as the young ladies stepped forward, one by one, and curtsie to Dios, who, in turn, bowed. Some of the girls would not step forward, and that hinted that they held no interest in a princley princess.

After the introductions came dinner. Some of the girls who hadn't presented themselves to Dios had left, but quite a few stayed, presumably for the free meal. Utena and Anthy sat at the head of the table, watching all the girls chat with eachother and Dios. Dios noticed most of all, a girl named Nozomi. She was dressed in a lavender coat and black pants. She, unlike the others, had bowed to Dios, rather than curtsied.

Nozomi sat on Dios' right, and another beautiful girl, Ivy, sat on her left. They both vied for Dios' attention, and Dios seemed quite happy to give them such. After dinner, it was time for the actual ball. Anthy and Utena, as King and Queen, took the floor for the first dance. They had wistful smiles as they danced across the ballroom to the first song they had ever danced to so many years ago, when Utena thought of herself as nothing more than Anthy's Guard Captain.

As the song ended, they kissed and walked back to a small table where dancers could sit and rest. Dios took the floor, Ivy on her arm. Utena noticed Juri and Shiori pair up, as well as Miki and Wakaba. But much to her surprize, she saw a goodly amount of the other girls in the crowd pair up with eachother.

Dios looked regal as she danced with Ivy. She was a pale girl with short white hair and crystal blue eyes. As the song ended, Nozomi tapped Ivy's shoulder, asking if she could cut in. Dios wrapped one arm around the smaller girl's waist and took her hand. They began to dance, and Dios' grin widened as they talked.

Nozomi was a dark tan girl with bright green eyes and red hair that reminded Utena of the late Touga Kiryuu. The dance ended and Dios kindly refused the next dance to another girl and danced with Nozomi again. She spent each dance thereafter with Nozomi, and no one else. The ball ended, everyone went home, and Dios bowed to kiss Nozomi's hand good night, extending the invitation for her to return to the palace anytime she wished.

-----------

It had been a few months since the ball, and Dios and Nozomi were spending a great deal of time together. Horseback riding, archery, and they had become fencing partners. They never beat eachother. Somehow, every time, it came to a stalemate. Once, they battled it out for over two hours before they struck eachother at the exact same moment.

Now, today, Dios had recieved a message from Nozomi that she was ill and couldn't visit. Dios refolded the letter and put it back in it's envelope. She leaned against her desk and sighed.

"Perfect. How can this day get any worse?"

She felt something crawling up her shoulder. She looked and saw a large spider crawling up towards her neck. As Utena walked by, adjusting her red tunic, she heard an ear splitting scream from Dios' room. Dios flung the doors open and sped out before coming to a crashing halt. Dios shook her head, her light pink bangs falling into her eyes as she growled.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" She looked up, her eyes widening. "...going?"

Above her stood Utena and a tall, dark haired man in a toga, that Dios mistook for a dress. He had a scar from his chin to the middle of his cheek, and where the toga exposed his chest, he had four long, jagged, sickening scars over the rippling muscle. Utena helped Dios up, asking her if she was all right. Dios nodded and looked up at the man she had run into.

"Greetings," he began, his voice deep. "I am Pathos." He smiled, giving a short bow.

Anthy strode up in a beautiful blue dress.

"Ah, Dios. I see you've already met Pathos."

Dios turned toward her mother and lowered her eyebrows.

"Who's the guy in the dress?"

Anthy glowered at Dios before glancing at Pathos with significant discomfort. She noticed that Utena was barely able to contain her laughter. Then again, Utena also didn't know why Pathos was there. Anthy crossed her arms and took the needed breath to get it out.

"He's here to marry you."


	4. Rejection and Proposal

"What!"

Dios could have sworn that Hell was freezing over right then and there for this to happen. Anthy let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb.

"Dios, please, let me explain. Pathos is a prince of Greece. His country has many things that we can use, and they're having a revolt. They need supplies. They need an alliance with us. It would be done through a marriage through you and he, Dios. It could benefit all of us."

"And," said Pathos, " I must produce a child to succeed my father to the throne."

Dios raised an eyebrow, turning towards him.

"So...you're here to marry...me?"

He nodded.

"And you expect me to do this, sleep with you, and give you a kid?"

He nodded again.

"Okay...and why exactly would you think that I would go along with this?"

Pathos crossed his arms and smiled.

"Why, it is expected of you, of course. You are only a woman, after all. You are meant for nothing but bearing children and being a dutiful wife. What else is a woman expected to do? Rule a country?"

He barked out a laugh before he saw Utena's eyes flash in anger.

"You will take those words back, sir! Have you any idea to whom you are speaking?"

Pathos looked at Utena and Anthy before scoffing.

"I see a lady in waiting to a tomboy princess and a madwoman who thinks herself a man."

In a flash Dios had her sword out and at his throat.

"Take...that...back."

Utena stood with her fists at her sides.

"Do as she says. My daughter is much better with a sword than I am."

Pathos raised an eyebrow. "Daughter?"

Yuki appeared next to Dios, her own sword in hand.

"You stand before the King, Queen, and Prince of Ohtori. Bow, or the Prince would have your head."

Pathos balled his hands into fists. "Prince! Is she not a woman?

Yuki smirked.

"Man or woman, it doesn't matter. One of strength and nobility is always a prince."

Pathos, with obvious reluctance, went down on one knee and bowed forward. Dios and Yuki put their swords away.

"Now take it back," Dios said in a soft voice.

Pathos ground his teeth before speaking in a calm but loud voice.

"Forgive my tounge. I knew not of what I spoke. I take it back."

Dios nodded. "Thank you. Now you will leave and find someone else to bear your children. I will not marry you. Now go."

Pathos stood and turned, leaving the palace and approaching a big black horse that had saddle bags, a sword, and a bow with a quiver of arrows on it. He mounted and rode off towards the city, most likely to find lodging for the night. Dios turned to Utena and Anthy, and right away, Anthy began to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Dios. I didn't know he was like that. I was only trying to help."

Dios shook her head. "No, mother. You know how I feel about men. I know it's your duty as Queen to take care of our homeland, but you can do that without selling me off to some man. I'm going to see Nozomi; she's sick and I'm worried about her."

She stalked off, grabbing her cloak and riding gloves from the servant holding them out for her. Utena looked over at Anthy, her eyes showing pain.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was here to marry Dios? You know she has her eye on Nozomi. You know she has no interest in men. Why would you try to pair them up against all our will?"

Anthy shook her head. "It's not like that! He said that his country was going through a revolt, remember? I didn't know he was sexist or that he just wanted a child. I'm sorry..."

Utena cupped Anthy's chin and kissed her lips.

"It's all right, m'love. Dios got rid of him. Besides, it's not to me that you should apologize. It's to Dios. Do it when she comes back, all right?"

Anthy nodded a bit and took Utena's hand.

"Let's go get some lunch...I'm starved now."

Utena simly smiled at Anthy before kissing her forehead.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Dios rode into the city, stopping by the florists to buy a bouquet of red roses for Nozomi. She overpayed and left, going at a slow canter so as not to hurt the delicate flowers. As she arrived at the Taneka mansion, the house of Nozomi's father, Dios attempted to fix her hair as a stable boy to Krim around to the back as she knocked on the large oak door. A handmaiden welcomed her inside. Dios had been to the Taneka mansion enough times that Nozomi's brother, Ryo, had cerimoniously given Dios permission to court Nozomi. Since then, they had been practically inseperable.

The handmaiden went into Nozomi's bedchambers first to see if she wanted visitors. She came back out with a small smile. "She'll see you now, if it is to your pleasure, Majesty."

Dios nodded, thanking her and hiding the bouquet behind her back, knocking before going in. Nozomi looked tired, but she seemed happy to see Dios.

"You got my message?" Her voice was soft. Dios nodded.

"I did. I came to see how you were doing."

Nozomi smiled. "Thank you. I feel better now that you're here."

Dios smiled and pulled the roses from behind her back. "I'm glad I'm of good use to you."

Nozomi's eyes widened and she broke into a big grin. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"They're beautiful, Dios...thank you."

Dios sat next to Nozomi and smiled as she got a kiss on the cheek. She entiwned her fingers with Nozomi's and kissed the back of her hand.

"So, how was your restful day?"

"Restful. Boring. I got a lot of reading done, though."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? You're always telling me how much you love books."

Nozomi laughed. "True."

Dios smiled and wetted her lips, nervous now.

"I have something to ask you."

Nozomi looked up at Dios, raising her eyebrows.

"What is it, love?"

Dios took a breath. "Are you happy?"

Nozomi cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with me? Being with me?"

Nozomi smiled and kissed Dios on the lips.

"Yes. I'm happier than I've ever been. I love you."

Dios' heart leapt.

"I love you, too. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life...and so..."

She pulled a small velvet box out of her pocket and popped it open.

"And so...I want to ask you..."

Dios got off the bed and went to one knee.

"I want to ask...will you, Nozomi Taneka, take my hand in marriage, and be my wife?"

Nozomi sat in shock a moment before flinging her arms around Dios' neck, toppling over and kissing ehr face.

"Yes, yes! A hundred times, yes!"

Dios laughed and put the rose shaped ruby ring with a platinum band on Nozomi's ring finger.

"I love you. I promise I'll make you the happiest bride the world has ever seen."

Nozomi just smiled and kissed Dios deep on the lips.

"I already am."


	5. Arrangements and Plans

The following months were used for decoration and planning of the wedding of the Prince of Ohtori, and Nozomi Taneka. A sort of buzz of excitement had the whole kingdom in a flurry of emotions ranging from sheer happiness to bitter jealousy, the former from Utena and Anthy, as well as most of the elderly ladies of the kingdom, the latter from the other young women who had wanted the hand of Dios. Now Nozomi could be found being dressed in a navy blue coat with a gold trim along the hem and shoulders. Dios sat in a chair against the wall and watched as the tailors fitted onyx black boots onto Nozomi's feet.

"How does it feel, love?"

She eyed the outfit appreciatively. Ohtori had some of the best tailors and cloths in all the world. Nozomi smiled and smoothed out the white pants before turning on the spot, looking herself over in the mirrors.

"I love it."

Dios smiled and stood, kissing Nozomi on the lips.

"Me too. Do you know what today is?"

Nozomi shook her head, tilting it to the side so red hair fell across her eyes, obscuring the bright green for a moment.

"Today, one year ago, was the day we met at the ball."

Nozomi grinned. "Really? The ball was barely three weeks after your birthday, then?"

"Mmhmm. And I wanted to as you a favor."

Nozomi rose an eyebrow. "Curious, you've never asked a favor before," She said playfully, draping her forearms over Dios' shoulders, clasping her hands behind her neck. "What is it?"

Dios cleared her throat. "I'd like to set the wedding on a specific date."

"And that would be?"

"March 10th. It's Dios' birthday, and I want to honor him by having our wedding on the day of his birth."

Nozomi's face held a puzzled look as she asked who the other Dios was. In answer, Dios pulled free the sword of the old prince and smiled down on it, speaking the very same words her father had spoken 13 years ago.

"Dios, there's someone here who wants to meet you."

The sword shimmered a moment before the ghostly figure of the Prince appeared before them, still dressed in white, still so young. Nozomi gasped at the likeness between the two before her. The only differences that she could see was the fact that their hair was a different color, and her Dios' hair fell differently than this ghost's. The spirit Dios smiled.

"It is good to see you again, daughter of Utena. You have grown to have the spirit of the prince, just as your father has. Who have you brought to meet me, young Prince?"

Dios took Nozomi's hand and brought her forward.

"The woman who would be my Queen, Nozomi Taneka."

Spirit Dios smiled and bowed, his half cape fluttering around his bent form. Nozomi grinned and bowed in return, sweeping her cape back with a flourish of her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Prince Dios."

She straightened, smiling, as did he.

"And a great honor to meet you, Nozomi Taneka. I am very glad that you have found someone to continue the line of Princes."

"The line of what?" Nozomi asked.

Spirit Dios smiled. "Utena was a Prince in Spirit, as is my namesake, her daughter. It means she is truly a prince, she could be a pauper, and she would still be a Prince in spirit. There is good chance that your children, one of them, at least, will be a Prince, as you are."

Both girls had the biggest smiles on their faces than either of them could remember.

"Come," Dios said. "I'm sure mother and father would love to see you again."

She grabbed Nozomi's hand, and forgetting that the Spirit Dios was a ghost, grabbed at his too. To her's and Nozomi's surprise, however, she found it solid. They stared a moment before he smiled.

"I can become physical if I so wish it."

"Oh."

Nozomi let out a soft giggle as Dios dragged her and the other Dios away to her parents. They were in the garden, talking to Uncles Miki and Juri, and Aunt Shiori with her's and Juri's son, Yasuo, and Aunt Wakaba with Yuki. They stood at the sight of Dios and Nozomi, but they all stared at seeing a very real and physical Dios Spirt being pulled along by their daughter.

"Everyone, I thought you might like to say hello to Dios. Did you know he can become physical at will?"

They all shook their heads, bewildered smiles on their faces, except for Miki, who began circling Dios like a predator, poking at him every now and then, murmuring "Interesting..." under his breath. Nozomi's brother, Ryo, walked up, smiling.

"Nozomi! You look magnificant."

He stopped as he saw the two Dios'.

"Two of them? I wasn't aware that Dios had a twin, King Utena."

"She doesn't. This is the spirit of Dios, which resides in our daughters sword. He is an old and much beloved friend."

But Spirit Dios wouldn't take his eyes off of Ryo. His teeth were bared, and in an instant, he had pinned Ryo down."

"You! You plot against the Prince!"

Yuki,Yasuo, Utena and Juri sprang forward trying to grab Spirit Dios but he kept becoming insubstantial to their groping hands.

"Tell them the truth! I sense your plotting, and it is of the most fiendish sort!"

Utena fell to her knees beside the spirit, touching his shoulder, which he let her.

"Dios, old friend, what is going on!"

He turned his head towards her, his eyes aflame with malice.

"This boy is going to kill your daughter."


	6. A Prince's Past

Everyone was inside, and Ryo agreed to be held in a cell until everything had ben cleared up. Everyone sat at the coffee table in Utena and Anthy's outer chambers, drinking coffee, except Juri, who had a strong glass of rum. Spirit Dios sat beside Utena, speaking with her in quieted tones, occasionally taking a comment from Juri, Shiori, Miki, Keiko, or Nanami. The others had been called in due to the seriousness of the situation.

"Dios, how is it that you knew he was plotting to kill our daughter, if, indeed, he was?" Utena asked, her face pale.

"I should explain. The last true Prince to wield my sword was you, Highness. No one before you who wielded the sword was a true Prince. The last one who did was me, and my mother before me, and her father before her. Every time the sword is passed to another Prince, it's power grows, my strength grows. As the centuries passed with no true Prince to wield the sword, my power within the sword began to fade. Then you found me, your Highness, and my power grew again. Then came the battle with Kanae's dead lover, Akio, and I sacrificed myself to defeat him, and my sword was shattered. You had it restored, and I could still see what was going on through fragmenting some of my soul to remain with the sword."

"After that, the power began to be restored. After the final battle with Mikage, the sword disappeared, and I was lost. I was in a place that could be called heaven, but I felt I was not ready to leave you. I prayed with the gods to let me with with you in soul again. They granted my wish, knowing that more was to come, and that the sword would be passed to your daughter. As long as the Line of Princes was alive, my sword would stay in this world. So when you constructed a shrine to the honor of the ancient prince of Dios, my sword appeared there, and when King Utena went to pray at my shrine, she found the sword, intact, and new as the day it was first created. So I was able to rest in this place, Shi-Ohtori, the place of my birth, and I drank energy as if it were water for a dying man. But no one had need of me. Ever since you ruled the land, King Utena, Queen Anthy, there was no need for my assistance."

"But then you presented me to your daughter when she was but a child, and I knew she would grow up to lead a hard life. I knew her as a Prince. You well remember the powers I granted you, Utena. Enhanced healing, no dark magic could touch you, you could heal others. Faster, stronger, quieter, keener. That was but a shred of the power the sword holds. There is only one family line that holds the blod of Princes. The Tenjou line."

Glances were cast around the table before Yasuo spoke up.

"But I thought you were the Prince of Ohtori? Wouldn't that mean that the queen would be one of your descendants as well?"

Spirit Dios shook his head.

"No. I was a 'Prince' in spirit, but not in name. There is no royal blood in my family. We were very successful merchants, all of us. My mother felt the pull of the Prince, but she was forbidden to go, and my grandfather was too old. So when I became of age, mother gave me the sword, a sack of gold, and let me go be the Prince I so longed to be. I only saw her once more, as she died from a bandit raid. I had failed to get to the battle in time. I swore to her that I would not give up. I would be the Prince she could never have been and continue to help people. That is where I got my reputation as a Prince. I cast off my father's name and went by the name of my mother. I am Dios Tenjou, and you, Utena Tenjou, are a very distant grandaughter of mine spanning generations. And now that the line of Princes is restored, the sword's power will only grow."

Yuki sheepishly rose a hand.

"How did you infuse your soul into the sword?"

"My sister did. She had to make her living, after our father threw her out, as a prostitute. She was known as the Rose Bride. She wasn't your common brothel girl, though. She only catered to the richest and finest of noblemen. But she didn't take their money, no, she had them duel for her. A 'Rose Duel' as it were. If one person could knock the rose pinned to the breast of the opponent off, they would win the Bride until another challenger came along."

"But she had powers much stronger than any of us knew. One day, I rescued a girl from a rapist bandit. It turned out that he was the leader of the bandits who had raided Shi-Ohtori and killed my mother. I killed him, but not without taking greivous wounds. The girl ran back and found my sister with her current champion. She brought her to me and they hid me away in a barn. I was near death when they came. Dozens of men and women demanding that I help their families. My sister kept holding me down as I tried to rise to their calls. 'How can you help anyone in your condition? They are all thankless, taking advantage of your kindness.'

"So she used her magic to infuse my sould into my trusted blade, along with all the magic in her she could give. Then she went out and told the waiting people that I could not, would not help them any longer. That she had taken me away so they could no longer abuse my generosity. The people did not like her answer, and killed her, and I could do nothing. They stormed the barn, shoved the poor girl I had saved aside, and tried to rouse me, to no avail. The buried my body and told my pregnant wife of my death. She gave birth to my son, Shuya, and the line continued, but my sword had been buried with my body. Grave robbers took it, and so it went until you found it, Utena."

The deep silence rang about the room before Wakaba let out a small sniffle. Then Mitsuru opened the door, clapped a heart to his fist, and went to Utena.

"Forgive my intrusion, Majesties, but I have news."

He stopped as he saw all of the aprehensive looks coming his way before he let off a short laugh.

"Good news, all! Everything is ready for your wedding, Prince Dios."

Dios grinned.

"That reminds me! Dios, may we have the honor of setting the wedding on the day of your birth?"

Spirit Dios smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored. March 10th, then?"

Utena nodded taking Anthy's hand.

"So it's set then. March 10th it is! Congratulations, Dios, Nozomi, on your wedding."

Anthy smiled, stood, and pulled Dios, then Nozomi, into warm embraces.

"What of my hug?" Spirit Dios asked.

Anthy smiled and turned to him, hugging him close. Aside from Spirit Dios' ominous warning, spirits were high in anticipation of the wedding of Ohtori's beloved Prince.


End file.
